


The course of true love never did run smooth

by Katarina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarina/pseuds/Katarina
Summary: When Crookshanks decides to follow his feelings, he discovers unexpected obstacles.





	The course of true love never did run smooth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ANGSWIN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANGSWIN/gifts).



From the first day I saw her, I knew I had never seen a more beautiful cat. Unfortunately, I only had the opportunity to see her rarely, since she had a regrettable habit of transforming herself into a much less attractive human. Still, there was a certain element about her that makes me purr whenever I think about her.

For my first attempt to impress her, I chose to serenade her to demonstrate my ability to entertain.

*******

Ron stomped into the Gryffindor common room. “Hermione, you’ve got to do something about that bloody cat of yours! All week he’s been yowling outside McGonagall’s door. She hasn’t been getting any sleep, and now she’s taking it out on us in Transfiguration class.”

“This last class did seem more difficult,” Hermione said, looking up from her textbook.

“Exactly. And if you’re struggling, the rest of us haven’t a chance. You’ve got to do something!”

*******

My first attempt was unsuccessful.

I personally thought I sounded quite good, but I had a grand total of three shoes, one boot, two books, a paperweight, and several rude comments thrown at me by students as I sat and sang in the hallway outside her door. Clearly some people have no taste for good music.

Unfortunately, Hermione is now keeping me closer to her most of the time, and I am having difficulties implementing my new plan.

*******

It has now been several more days, and Hermione is finally letting me go back about my business. Through my masculine prowess, I was able to successfully obtain the last item I needed for this attempt, and will implement it in the morning.

*******

The next day dawned bright and clear. Professor McGonagall had slept very well, and was prepared for a long day of teaching. She hoped her classes would go well, though she wasn’t holding out too much hope for her first class, as something always happened during the third-year Gryffindor and Slytherin combination class.

She had finished lecturing and was beginning to demonstrate when she noticed a commotion at the back of the room by the door, which spread as others turned to see what was going on.

Hermione’s cat Crookshanks came strutting up the aisle, proudly bearing a large dead rat in his mouth. He was obviously very pleased with himself, as he leaped up onto her desk and presented it to her.

Professor McGonagall looked over to Hermione, who simply sat frozen in her seat between Harry and Ron, who were attempting vainly to stifle their laughter.

“Miss Granger,” McGonagall began, as she removed Crookshanks’ gift from the table. “You needn’t look as though you are going to be expelled. Though it was thoughtful of your cat to bring me a present, perhaps you might remove him from the room so we may return to the lesson?”  
Hermione quickly got up, looking relieved at the chance to get away from being the center of attention, and shooed Crookshanks back into the corridor, closing the door firmly behind him.

*******

My plan was a complete success! She accepted my offering, and clearly was impressed by my skill in obtaining it. It was too bad I was ejected from the room so quickly, but she probably just didn’t want me to see her display of emotion. It was reassuring to know that she appreciated my efforts, and perhaps even reciprocated my feelings.

However, that’s a story for a different time, and not for such young ears.


End file.
